Marry me!
by margaret.panda hero
Summary: nuestra querida amiga lady in red, por fin hace algo mas que perseguir a Garry y a Ib *one-short/ideas locas*


¡Hello! Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Ib y me base en una tira que vi en japonés :3 pero le cambie unas cuantas cositas, en lo personal amo con locura esta parejita, aunque es una gran lastima que Ib tenga nueve añitos y Garry como veinte XD (según una de las wikia que revise por internet)

* * *

-¡corre Ib! ¡Corre con todas tus fuerzas!- grito Garry, mientras eran perseguidos por unas cuantas de sus "encantadoras" amiga Lady in red y tanta cuestión que había en esa exhibición de arte, pero al notar que la ojicarmesí se canso de tanto correr, la tomo en brazos, apresurando mas el paso para evitar tener que perder algún pétalo de rosa, por no arrancar de su queridísima amiga y compañía.

Miro hacia atrás para ver que tan alejados estaban de la señorita de rojo, quien iba apresuradamente tras ellos con una cara de pocos amigos, cuando un –"Esperen"- se escucho en la habitación, ¿Quién será? Garry volvió a mirar hacia atrás y vio a la Lady in red con un brazo extendido hacia ellos –Esperen- volvió a decir. Garry se detuvo y observo que las señorita en cuestión no lo ataco, Ib estaba en completo silencio observando la escena –Se que antes los e estado persiguiendo para atacarlos…- dijo mientras los otros "bicharracos" se le acercaban a su alrededor desviando su mirada-Pero…pero ¡note algo importante! ¡Y no solo yo!- explico con todos ya a su alrededor y su rostro digno de la Samara de la película "El aro" cambio a uno ¿tierno? Y con un leve sonrojo color melocotón maduro en sus mejillas -¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Garry confundido –Notamos creemos que tu y la pequeña Ib, hacen una bella pareja- dijo segura de sus palabras y con brillo en sus ojos.  
-¡¿Qué cosas dices?!- exclamo sonrojado y desviando la mirada, y observando todo a su alrededor para finalizar cerrándolos con fuerza  
-Pero si es la verdad- Garry se sonrojo salvajemente -¡Es la verdad! Aparte, sabemos que te gusta, lo vemos en tus ojos y en la forma que la rescatas siempre- continuo fangirleando y empuñando su mano, mientras el fuego del moe se notaba de fondo -¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Garry a Ib quien se bajaba de sus brazos.

-¡Tengo algo que decirte también- le dijo sonriendo y acomodándose la falda con delicadeza  
-¿Pero que haces?- le dijo preocupado, pero luego sintió que se iba a desmayar al notar a una del trio de esculturas de "La muerte del individuo" vestida como un sacerdote con una biblia en mano. -¡Pero que pasa aquí!- grito Garry asustado.

Lady in red junto a la otra estatua de vestido rojo (del trio sin cabeza) quienes sacaban fotos como buenas fangirls que eran. Nuestra muy buena amiga Lady in red tenia en sus manos una cámara Canon y nuestra amiguita sin cabeza un Smartphone y un celular antigüito con cámara (que sacaron "místicamente" de las cosas perdidas de la exhibición de arte) para conmemorar el momento con muchas fotografías.

Ib tomo la mano la mano de Garry, quien se pus nervioso –No me anden jugando bromas así, son de pésimo gusto- tartamudeo el peli violeta  
-Esto es lo que quería decirte- murmuro la pequeña ojicarmesí pidiéndole que se agachara, y paso después colocándole un anillo en el dedo anular -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- le susurro bien alto, para que las espectadoras pudiesen escuchar emocionadas  
-¿Casarme contigo? Susurro más que sonrojado sonrojado (si eso fuese posible) como un tomate español, viendo como Ib se sacaba la pañoleta roja que llevaba en su cuello como adorno, y se lo colocaba encima de la cabeza con una expresión solemne en su rostro, que ganaba un leve sonrojo.  
–Ib…- susurro Garry sintiéndose como si estuviese en un bello sueño, al notar como ella tomaba su perfecta rosa roja y la colocaba con delicadeza entre sus cabellos adornándolo, vio una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, haciéndole creer que era la mejor sonrisa que había visto en su vida.

Abrió los ojos con fuerza y un sonrojo que sobresalía de lo natural grito en voz alta – ¡C-claro que quiero!, ¡nos casaremos y seremos muy felices- sonrió contento y abrazo a Ib con una pequeña lagrima de felicidad en su rostro y dejando a la niña pequeña con cara de "el me lo tubo que haber pedido". La estatua sin cabeza con vestido rojo y lady in red junto con las otros "bicharracos" gritaron de felicidad, a la vez que las llamas del moe crecían con la escena y la habitación se llenaba de euforia….pero como no todo es bonito, las expresiones de los presentes cambiaron a sus típicos rostros espeluznante, asiendo que se fueran corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana (pero claramente con un poquito de ventaja). Aunque Garry tenia de por seguro que cuando salieran de hay tendría un bello futuro por delante, aunque claro que tendría que esperar varios años, por la edad de Ib para poder casarse con ella.

* * *

Gracias por leer! *-* Y por orden de Su Excelentísima Majestad Mary vamos a ir hacia donde dice "review" y dejaremos un lindo comentario, de lo contrario, la inútil cabeza del plebeyo infractor será cortada y luego lanzada a mi piscina personal de conejitos suicidas o inundaremos tu habitación de muñequitos (como no me sirvió para que me dejaran Reviews en un fic que hice de Hetalia lo reutilizare aquí XD y la idea la saque de una guía de juego)


End file.
